And So She Met Him! A Hikaru Hitachiin Love Story
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: This is my first Ouran High School Host Club story! please read it! if you happen to find this story on Fanfiction, then please click & read it! This story is also on quizilla, i started it on quizilla, but, it was never working right! DX ON HIATUS
1. Info

This is a story I wrote on Quizilla, but I got pissed at Quizilla cuz it wasn't ever working right and kept not saving my stuff! DX anyway I'm reposting it on fanfiction now and u can still read the first seven chapters of my story on Quizilla, username is mikomi2471194. Now, please enjoy! ^-^

**Info!  
**Name: Akira Ariname  
Age: 16 (Same as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi!)  
Height: 5'6 (3 inches shorter than Hikaru! ^-^)  
Hair Color: A Golden/ Dirty Blonde color  
Eyes: Forest Green  
Looks: Picture iz on my profile page! It iz my profile image! ;)

Personality & Hobbies: I am a little shy when I first get to know people, but when I do my personality really shows. I am very kind and like to make people happy, I can sometimes be loud, and get excited easily. I hate it when people treat others & myself meanly, and unfairly, especially my friends, when someone is acting that way to me or my friends then my normal personality does a flip, and things can get explosive real fast! Otherwise I am a very loving caring person with a good sense of humor! I also have a mischievous side and love to tease and play jokes, only on my friends, and people who I know though ^.^ my hobbies include, Drawing &Sketching, Visual design, fashion design (Though I think I'm not any good at it O.O ) I love animals, and my favorite is the Gray Wolf! I also like video games, and making videos of my favorite anime and putting them to music, along with playing the guitar!(I even use some of my songs in the videos)

Oh! And I modified one of Ouran's boy's uniforms because I thought the girl's uniform was gross XD, Basically I shortened the blazer so it ends a little below your chest and made it three quarter sleeves instead of full length sleeves, and wear a lace cami under it.. For the bottom I wear a black skirt and either black boots or flats with it.

Favorite food & Drink: My favorite food/s are chicken flavored ramen, and chocolate pocky. My favorite drink is Coffee! XD  
Favorite Song: Her Name Is Alice- Shinedown  
Favorite Color: Aqua Blue  
Favorite Number: 2  
Past & Now: I were born in Baltimore Maryland. When I was four, me and my family moved to Japan; though this also means I know English too as well as Japanese ^^. When I first moved in I met my childhood best friend, Haruhi Fujioka but after five years when I was nine my family moved to a different part of Japan and I had to leave Haruhi, now I have a new house and am living with my parents and little brother, and my cat Hana. ^-^ My dad works in the computer field (?) and my mom is a nurse, we live in a fairly large home, Not quite a mansion, but our family does have serious money. ^^"


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning, And How It All Snowballed Out Of Control

**Here is chapter 1! Enjoy! XD, sorry for the shortness! X(**

**EDIT: I've decided to rewrite the story, and it will now be written in my point of view (first person) But don't let that stop you from thinking of yourself as being Akira if you would like to ^^.**

**Author's Note: if u didn't notice, the title is taken from the Host Club episode, "And So Kyouya Met Him" ! So Cute! ^-^ also, sadly **I do not own The Ouran High School Host Club or Any of the characters in my story except my original characters! **Now on with the story!  
*Start!***

…

"Wow, this place is huge..." "I still can't believe I got accepted here" I murmured, marveling at the rather prestigious academy in front of me. I took in a small breath, staring at the path ahead before making my way toward the building.

…**.**

" I wonder who that girl is over there…" A tall boy with reddish brown hair murmurs staring out the window of the school's third floor music room.  
"She must be a new student, maybe she arrived late?" Suggested the boy's twin walking over to the window.  
"She's kinda cute," the first twin added.  
"What are you two going on about?" Asked a blond boy coming over to see what the two were doing.  
"Her," They replied simply, pointing at the girl.  
"Whaaa? She is soo adorable!" He squealed. "We must invite her to join the club at once!" He said determined.  
"Hang on a second boss" They said, continuing to talk in unison.  
"First off she's a girl, Second, she just got here, and there's no way she's going to say yes just because you ask her to join."  
"Come on Haruhi~!" The blond said to a short girlish looking boy, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room with him, completely ignoring the twins.  
"What!" Gasped a confused Haruhi, suddenly finding himself being pulled around like a ragdoll.  
"Hey boss! Wait!" The twins yelled running after them.  
"Boss?" When they finally caught up to them, they saw a very dazed and confused looking Haruhi, along with their boss who was talking the poor new girl to death.  
'He's probably scarring her to death' The two of them thought.

…..

"Alright Miss Ariname everything is all set, let me just show you this map of your classes."

"You still have a lot of time left before classes start, so use it wisely" The headmaster told me after explaining the map.  
"Thank you headmaster" I replied, giving a slight bow.  
"You are very much welcome Miss Ariname, and I suggest you use some of this time to find and memorize your homeroom,"  
"Hai! Arigato headmaster!" I bowed once more before leaving his office.  
"Hmmm, room 1-A, 1-A,"  
1-A, 1-A….  
"Hey you! Hey!"

I turned a little in surprise, looking further down the hall to see two figures facing me, one practically keeled over, the other waving his arms trying to call someone's attention.

"Over here!" They shouted again.  
"Me?" I asked the boy who had yelled, having to raise my voice a bit to be heard.  
"Yeah!" the boy nodded.  
I wonder what he wants, I thought walking over to him.

**Well that's it 4 now peoples! More tomorrow!  
And remember Review Please!**


	3. Not Really My Prince Charming!

Not Really My Prince Charming…

"Why hello my princess, but if you don't mind, may I ask your name?" The boy asked me.  
"My name?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side like a confused puppy.  
"Awwww, soooo cute!" He exclaimed.  
"My name is Akira Ariname, and who are you?"  
"Why my little princess, I am your prince, and I have been hoping to catch a glimpse of your beauty, I heard rumors of a beauty such as yours but I haven't believed them until now"  
W-what is wrong with this guy?  
"Ummm? O...K..."  
"Boss!"  
I turned to see two twins wearing the Ouran boy's uniform, running toward us. I also noticed another boy behind the "Prince" who was looking a little dizzy, and out of breath.  
"Boss, quit bothering her!" One of the twins said.  
"Yeah, I bet your scaring her," The other said.  
"Huh? Scaring me?" I asked tilting my head.  
"Soooo cute!" The blonde "Prince" said again. "Just like a little kitten!" He murmured.  
"I think you mean puppy boss…" The first twin said.  
"Ummm… I'm confused, who are you people?" I said.  
"Oh my, I'm sorry my princess, my name is Tamaki Suoh, it is a pleasure to meet you my beauty"  
Why does he keep calling me his princess? He is so not my prince charming…  
"And these two, are the Hitachiin brothers" He said pointing to the twins. "Hikaru," He said pointing to the first twin. "And Kaoru," He said pointing to the other.  
"And this," He said pulling the other boy out from behind him. "Is-"  
"H-haruhi?" I said, my eyes widening. It- it couldn't be…

"Haruhi Fujioka?" I asked stepping a little closer.  
"Y-yes" She replied back, still looking to a bit dizzy as she was leaning onto the wall next to her with her head bowed slightly. She then blinked a few times and focused on me for the first time.  
"K-kira…?"  
"Haruhi!" I said running up and hugging her. She wobbled a bit but regained her balance and hugged back.  
"Oh my god! I missed you so much, I can't believe your really here!" I said smiling.  
"Me neither, I missed you too," She said smiling back.  
"Ummm, you know each other…?"The boys all ask surprised.  
"We've been best friends since we were four," Haruhi answered.  
"Well now, that's even better," Tamaki said taking my other hand, "The reason I came down here my princess, was to invite you to join our humble Ouran High School Host Club!"  
"Tamaki-Sempai? That's why you dragged me down two flights of stairs, through the library, and into the garden maze for…?" Haruhi asked looking to the blond with a blank expression.  
"Was the garden maze even necessary if you were indoors to begin with?" I questioned.  
"Well I?" Tamaki started.  
"No, it wasn't" She said glaring at the boy. "Tamaki-sempai!"  
After that he seemed to cower away from her and went to go hide in a corner by the lockers.  
"You don't have to agree to Tono's plan ya know," said Hikaru  
"Actually, I think I'll do it," I said.  
"Really? Come on then, now you have to meet everyone!" Said Tamaki, suddenly suddenly out of his mini depression.  
"She actually agreed…" The twins and Haruhi said.

REMEMBER! REVIEW PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME BUT FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR SMORES XD !**  
**


	4. Starting Today, You Are A Hostess!

Starting Today, You Are A Hostess!

I felt really dizzy, the room was blurry and I could vaguely remember running, no, being dragged through the school and up flights of stairs before reaching where I was now. I was not alone in the room, I could just barely make out the blurry forms of what looked like two, no wait, three people standing in the room in front of you, the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi were all by my side. I heard footsteps and saw one of the distorted figures walking toward me.  
"Hey Kira-chan?" "Are you ok?" Haruhi asked concerned.  
"I'm fine...I'm dizzy...and everything is blurry... but I'm fine..."  
"Tamaki-sempai! Look what you did!" Haruhi scolded the 'Prince'.  
"Tamaki, I assume this is the girl you were going on about before you ran running out of the room, dragging Haruhi and the twins along?" The voice in front of me asked.  
"Oh, why yes! Gentlemen, meet the Ouran Host Club's first ever hostess! Akira Ariname!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly.  
"Hmmm, Kyouya Ootori" The same boy said addressing me.  
My vision had cleared for the most part by now, so I could see that he had jet black hair, and glasses, and he had a look to him that told you he was normally a serious, and indifferent person.  
"Hi Kira-chan!"  
I looked for who had called my name before feeling someone hugging onto my legs, and looked down to see a little blond boy looking up at me.  
Awwww, He is soo cute! But he looks like he should still been in grade school.  
"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Honey! And that over there is Takashi Morinozuka! But you can just call him Mori!"  
"Alright! Doozo yoroshiku" I said smiling.

Then all of the sudden everyone was in front of me, only Haruhi still stood next to me.  
"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" They all said. I looked over at them all, Tamaki was smiling, Mori had just a small smile, Honey was almost jumping up and down in excitement, Hikaru and Kaoru were both grinning, and even Kyouya was smiling, just a little!  
"Akira Ariname Starting today you are a hostess!" Tamaki said pointing straight at me, still smiling.  
I couldn't help smiling along with them.  
"Hey Haruhi?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"  
"Oh, it's a long story" she said rubbing the back of her head. "I'll tell you later"  
"Hmmm, well Akira, why are _you_ wearing the boy's uniform?" One of the twins asked, I was pretty sure it was Hikaru.  
"Well, it's not really a boy's uniform now is it?" I asked him, twirling in a small circle then looking back to him. After that he went a little red, and didn't answer.  
"Hey Haruhi, let me see your schedule," I said holding out my hand.  
"Alright," she said, retrieving her schoolbag and taking a slip of paper from the side pocket.  
"Hey look, we have first and second period together! Oh! And fourth too!"  
"Hey, if you have first with Haruhi, then you have it with Hikaru and I too!" Said Kaoru.  
"Awesome!" I said, "I'm glad I'll actually know some people in _at least _a few of my classes," I said smiling.

…

During first period I got catch up a lot With Haruhi. The twins laughed along with us as we reminisced about some of our adventures from when we were little.  
I also got to know a lot more about the twins, Hikaru has a more sarcastic personality, and Kaoru has a more emotional sympathetic personality. But they both liked teasing and pranking people and had a mischievous side like me, which I liked about them.  
Now I was almost positive I was able to tell the difference between them, which I was very proud of.  
First and second period came and went, and then it was time for lunch, one of my favorite periods. Hikaru and Kaoru waved Haruhi and I over to a table where the rest of the host club was sitting.  
I grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her along with me, I took a seat next to Hikaru and she sat next to me.

_AN: Just because it's easier, and you can see everyone better, I'm going to say that the tables are rounded; I know they aren't in the anime, but it just makes it easier, sorry! ^-^_

"Hey," I said to everyone.  
"Oh! My beautiful daughters are back!"  
"Daughters?" Haruhi and I say together looking at Tamaki.  
"Daddy missed his daughters~!" Tamaki said getting up and hugging us both.  
"Since when am I your daughter?" I say confused.  
Then all of the sudden Haruhi and I are released, and Tamaki is sitting in one of his corners of woe.  
"What did I say?" I ask. "Huh?" I say, oh so brilliantly, looking at the twins who are clutching their sides laughing.  
"Kaoru, did you see the look?"  
"On the boss's face!" Kaoru finished his twin's sentence.  
I decided to just shrug it off and started a conversation with Haruhi, and eventually the others joined in, even Tamaki, who had decided to come back from his little corner of woe.

…..

Before I knew it, it was time to go to the Host Club, and now I found myself being pulled from my classroom by Hikaru and Kaoru, on either side their arms linked with mine.  
When we got there Kyouya told me that I didn't have any customers today since no one knew of the Host Club having a female host yet; except for Haruhi, but that was a secret. So he said I could just hang out for the day.  
"Hey Haruhi!" I said, right now she was sitting with a few of her customers.  
"Hey Kira-chan!" she said back as I sat next to her on the couch. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Akira Ariname, she just arrived here today," Haruhi said smiling politely at the girls.  
"Nice to meet you all," I said to the girls.  
"U-ummm, are you a host" One asked shyly.  
"As of today I am, I am the Host Club's first ever hostess,"  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Another girl said.  
"Thank you," I said with a small smile.  
"So Haruhi, how do you tow know each other?" She asked.  
"Oh, well we have known each other since we were four"  
"We have been best friends ever since," I said happily. "But when we were nine, my family and I had to move, and I didn't see him anymore" I said a little sadly.  
"Until today," She said.  
"Until today!" I agreed.  
"Awwwww!"The girls chorused.  
"That's soo sweet!"  
"It's soo tragic!"  
"It's soo cute!"  
"I'm just happy to see him again!" I said sincerely.  
"Hey Akira!" Called Hikaru.  
"Oh, I guess I'll see you later Haruhi, It was nice meeting you all!" I said to the girls.  
"Yes?" I ask Hikaru when I reached his table.  
"Wanna play a game?" He asks  
"It's called the Which One Is Hikaru Game!" Kaoru says.  
"Ok" I say with a smile, I'm good at games.  
The twins then duck around a curtain and come out wearing identical hats that hid most of their hair.  
"Alright! Which one is Hikaru?" They ask  
"The one on the Left is Hikaru, and the one on the right is Kaoru," I say confidently  
"Wrong!" They say.  
"No, I'm right!" I say "Even though you two look the same, you are two totally different people, with your own unique personalities," I say smiling at them before walking away with a small smile still on my face, while the twins stand there shocked.  
I think I'm going to like it here, Ouran isn't too bad. I think silently singing a song to myself.

That's it for chapter three! It took me a while to get it up because I had a small amount of writer's block, but I did it! And I think it turned out pretty good! Remember! PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^


	5. In High Demand!

Chapter 4- In High Demand!

_K! This chapter is going to skip over pretty much the whole day, and be more your first two days of actually hosting!_ Now, on with the story! XD

…..

Just like yesterday, I found myself being pulled from my classroom at the end of the day by Hikaru and Kaoru, and through the elegantly carved doors of music room three.  
"Ah, Akira, your here, you have fifteen customers today" Said Kyouya  
"F-fifteen?" I asked in disbelief  
"Yes, you would have had more but we had to give the others appointments for other days,"  
"I'm just going to walk away now..." I said going to sit on one of the couches.  
"Hey guys, what's wrong with Kira-chan?" Haruhi asked upon entering the clubroom.  
"She just found out how many guests she has today," Answered the twins together.  
"Haruhi!" I yelled, jumping off the couch and hug tackling her.  
"Hey Kira-chan, are you ok?"  
"Fifteen Customers Haru-chan, Fifteen."  
"Just for today?" She asked.  
I nodded my head slowly.  
"It's ok Kira-chan" Haruhi said trying to calm me. I had my head on her shoulder, my arms limply at my sides, trying to figure out how I was going to manage fifteen customers.  
"Awwww, look at my beautiful daughters hugging like that! It's sooo cute!"  
"Tamaki-sempai I already told you, you're not my dad" I mumbled.  
"Why won't you call me daddy?" Tamaki cried from his corner of woe.  
"Everyone get to your places, it's time to welcome our guests" Kyouya said.  
When the doors of music room three open, my jaw dropped, there had to be like thirty-five people waiting, about fifteen guys along with the usual girls. Even though only fifteen of them would be my customers today, I still couldn't think how I was going to deal with all of them.  
After we all sat down and started talking, I was slightly amazed that it was actually very easy talking to all these boys, and I even started to enjoy myself a little.  
"Hey Akira-chan, ummm..?"  
"Yes?" I said giggling a little his shyness; I thought it was kind of cute.  
"A-are you and Fujioka, together?" He finally got out.  
"Oh! No, no, You see, Haruhi and I have been best friends since we were little, we could never love each other like that! I love him like a brother, nothing else," I said laughing at the thought of Haruhi and I.  
"O-oh ok" He said sounding relived.  
I was quickly becoming more comfortable with the idea of having to deal with so many guests. I wasn't saying I liked the idea of having that many boys around, I just found it more bearable now. Soon enough we were all saying goodbye to our guests, and ending the club for the day.  
"Oh man" I sighed, plopping down on one of the couches, and curling up on it like a tired cat.  
"Neko-chan? How much sleep did you get last night?" Haruhi asked.

"Ummm? Five hours?" I mumbled.

"Wait a minute?" Hikaru said.  
"Neko-chan?" Kaoru asked.  
"You can do the explanations Haruhi, I'm taking a nap" I said sleepily.  
"Well when Kira-chan and I were little She always used to act like a cat. So I just started calling her Neko-chan I guess"  
"Awwww! Our little Neko-chan is sooo cute!" Tamaki yelled, waking me up.

"Only Haruhi is allowed to call me Neko-chan!" I hissed at him, which makes him retreat to his corner of woe, causing the twins burst out laughing, I couldn't help but laugh a little too.  
Haruhi and I, walked home together again, and she stayed over for a few hours before I drove her home.  
"Say to Ranka for me!" I called before driving away.

…..

"Ahhhh, hello bed!" I said curling up under the covers, I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	6. Cosplay & Sleepovers!

Chapter 5- Cosplay & Sleepovers!

Here ya go! X3

…..

"Akira~!" Yelled Tamaki running up and hugging me the very second I entered the doors to music room three. "Daddy missed his little girl~!"  
"I'm not your daughter..." I mumbled. So now once again Tamaki-sempai is back to his corner of woe, which again makes the twins crack up laughing so I end up laughing along too.  
"Why is Tamaki-sempai sulking again?"  
"Haruhi!" I yelled glomping her.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru," Said Kyouya-sempai.  
"Hai!" They reply, grabbing Haruhi and I, dragging us across the room to the back and pushing you into separate changing rooms.  
"Hey? What's going on?" We both shout.  
"Just change already," They say.  
"Fine," I grumble.  
I turned around to see a familiar looking outfit hanging on a hook next to the mirror, I gave a small sigh.  
"I guess I know what the theme is today," I murmured to myself.  
When I come out of the dressing room I saw the twins standing in front of me, I noticed that Hikaru looked a little red.  
"Well how do I look?" I asked, showing off my Cosplay of Rose Anderson from Solty Rei. I had even taken the time to fix my hair to look like hers. I ran my fingers along the lace on the hem of the dress absentmindedly. "You look great!" Says Kaoru encouragingly.  
"Y-yeah you look really good" Hikaru said. I smiled, thinking it was cute how he kinda tripped over his words.  
"Haruhi?" I asked as she walked out of the dressing room in DeathNote Cosplay. "Oh my god! You look like Light!" I said giggling.  
"Quit laughing," She says, and then she can't help it, she starts laughing too, we all do.  
"Wait, wait, wait! All you need now is Ryuik and an apple!" I laugh holding my side.  
"Neko-chan!"

_Author's note: fyi, the only one in this story who calls you Neko-chan is Haruhi, unless I say otherwise in future chapters! Thank you!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologize trying to stifle my laughter. Soon enough everyone was changed, Hikaru & Kaoru were the twins from Harry Potter, Kyouya a state military officer from Full Metal Alchemist, Tamaki was Inuyasha, Honey Cosplayed as Naruto, and Bun Bun as Pikachu, And finally Mori as a soul reaper from Bleach.

…..

"Welcome!" we all greeted.  
Again I had fifteen customers just like on my first day of being a host, that was four days ago, and I was still booked till the end of the month.

….

"Well, that's the last of them" Said Kyouya closing the doors after the last guests left.  
"Were going to go change" Haruhi said as the two of us left to go change back into our regular clothes. I finished dressing before Haruhi so I came back into the main clubroom and sat down in between Hikaru and Kaoru on one of the couches. I leaned back into the couch and blinked sleepily a few times, I sometimes got tired in the afternoon, only to become wide awake as the stars started to come out, I was strange that way.  
Unconsciously I laid my head on Hikaru's shoulder and closed my eyes.  
"Awwww, Hikaru, Your blushing" Kaoru teased his twin.  
"Am not," Hikaru mumbled.  
I opened my eyes slightly to see Haruhi walk in. "Hey Haruhi, your still staying the night at my house tonight right?" I asked still leaning on Hikaru.  
"Yeah, I have all my stuff in my backpack Neko-chan," She said smiling.  
"Ok! I guess we can go now," I said hopping up off the couch.  
"See you guys on Monday!" I said taking out my keys, and pulling Haruhi out the door with me leaving Tamaki and the twins looking kind of confused.  
"Akira wait!" I heard Tamaki yell, I ignored him, continuing to run to the parking lot, I had driven to school as always and had picked up Haruhi today too. I loved my car, it was a midnight blue 2010 Camaro with two thin black racing stripes. I hadn't had a single damage done to it, not a dent or flat tire, not a scratch.

…..

"Hey mom!" I yelled as I walk through the door.  
"Hey Mrs. Ariname," Haruhi adds.  
"In the living room!" She called.  
Haruhi and I walked into the living room and dropped our bags on one of the couches.  
"So nice to see you again Haruhi!" my mom said getting up and hugging her. My mom was very beautiful, she had shoulder length wavy chestnut colored hair and bright blue-grey eyes, despite the difference of eye and hair color, I having long, straight golden blond hair and forest green eyes, I was always told I looked a lot like her. Right now my dad was gone for the week for some extra computer training courses. So it was just me, my mom, and my little brother Sota. Before we came in my mom had been busy shopping on her laptop.  
'Mrow~!'  
"Hana!" I said picking up my cat.  
"Awwww, she's soo cute!" Haruhi praised petting her head.  
"Mom, I'm gonna make dinner now ok?"  
"Ok, I hadn't really thought of dinner yet," She said sheepishly.  
"Hey Haruhi!" my brother said running up and hugging her.  
"Hey Sota!" She replied, hugging him back.  
"Hey, anyone have any requests on what to eat for dinner?" I asked, turning toward the kitchen.  
"I don't know, just make whatever," Said Sota.  
"Hmmm, ok then I'll think of something" I said.  
"I'll help," Said Haruhi.  
"Ok,"

….

We ended up making baked Ziti with Italian bread.  
After we all ate, my brother and mom went upstairs. Haruhi and I had already watched School Rumble, Fruits Basket,  
Death Note, and Code Geass. We were watching Vampire Knight when the doorbell rang.  
"Were you expecting anyone?" Haruhi asked.  
"No, I wonder who that could be?"  
We both got up to see who it was, Hana leading in front protectively.  
"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I said holding a hand to my forehead.

Ohhhh! a cliffie!I always wanted to end a chapter with a cliff hanger! You might hate it though! Sorry it was kinda boring! So! Who is it at the door? I know you know! But if your weird and don't pay attention to the predictable-ness, then you have to wait for chapter 6! XP


	7. Pranks & Party Crashers!

Chapter 6- Pranks & Party Crashers!

Haruhi and I stood staring open mouthed at the one and only, Ouran High School Host Club, who had, for some reason unbeknownst to me, appeared on my doorstep.  
"Tamaki-sempai," I said in a voice as sharp and cold as a knife. "What are you, and the whole rest of the host club doing standing on my front porch?" I asked giving him an icy glare.  
"W-w-well we wanted to s-see your h-house" He said shrinking back trying to hide behind Kyouya.  
"How the hell do you know where she lives anyway?" Haruhi yelled at him.  
"Kyouya-sempai," I stated.  
"Oh" Haruhi said, that explained everything in only two little words, it was pretty creepy that Kyouya-sempai could pull up that kind of information on a person though.  
Creepy stalker…  
"Akira-chan!" The twins shouted glomping me.  
"Hi Hikaru, Hi Kaoru" I sighed.  
"Master Tamaki, where would you like me to set your bags?" Asked a man I assumed to be the limo driver.  
"You brought bags…?" I asked glaring at Tamaki, my eye was twitching a little, and so was Haruhi's.  
"Awwww, Kira-chan please let us stay?" Hikaru asked.  
"Please?" Said Kaoru.  
I sighed and looked over everyone, "Alright" I mumbled after a minute.  
"Yay!" The twins said. "Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!" They chanted.  
Awwww there sooo cute, I smile a little watching them.  
"_If_ my mom says it's ok, Oh, and Tamaki-sempai has to sleep in the basement!" I added.  
"Wha-what?" "B-b-basement?" Tamaki exclaimed.  
_*The theater of Tamaki's mind*  
~3~  
~2~  
~1~  
*Blipz*  
"What kind of a basement is this?" Tamaki shouted walking through the dark.  
"Ahhhhhha?" he yelled running into various vampires, ghouls, demons and fire pits.  
"Aughhh!" He screamed again as he saw Hikaru, Kaoru, And Akira push him before he landed in one of the fire pits.  
*End! That's all folks!*  
~Back to reality!~  
_"My mom says you can all stay" I said, coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah, only because I'm here" Haruhi said with a slight smirk.  
"I can't believe she wouldn't have trusted me without Haruhi here" I mumble to myself.  
"Yay! Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!" The twins start chanting again making me give a small laugh.  
"Well, I'm gonna go get snacks, you guys can just do whatever, watch TV, use one of the game systems, as long as you all stay down here while I'm gone," I said, "And don't break anything," I added, looking solely at Tamaki who looked sheepishly away.  
"Thanks Akira-chan!" Honey said jumping up and hugging me.  
"Your welcome," I said smiling.  
"Haruhi do you want to help?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure,"  
Before I went to the kitchen, I grabbed a sheet and hung it in between the living room and dining room, separating them.  
"No peeking" I said, poking my head out from behind the sheet before going into the kitchen to join Haruhi.  
First Haruhi and I mixed a ton of cake batter and filled ten cake pans full and put them in the ovens, we had two large convection ovens and stovetops in our kitchen.  
Then we popped two bags of extra buttery popcorn, and put it in a big bowel on the table. Haruhi got out a few bags of chips for the table and I brought out also got our Keurig out along with some K cups for tea and coffee. Soon the table was filled with snacks and a few deserts and drinks.  
"Done!" Haruhi and I said pulling the sheet down and 'reconnecting the living and dining room.  
"Wow" The twins and Tamaki said.  
"Cake!" Shouted Honey excitedly.  
I giggled a little at his exclamation before turning to face the living room.  
"Kira-chan! Come play with us!" The twins said, calling me to the living room.  
"Ok, what are you playing?" I asked looking to the TV screen.  
"Split Second"  
"Then you don't stand a chance!" I said grinning.  
"Yeah right!" The twins said.

So, who am I up against first?" I asked.  
"Kaoru,"  
"Alright then, I'll crush you!" I said smiling sweetly, which got me a few scarred looks from some of the hosts.

….

"Ha! Crashed again Kaoru?" I asked.  
"You slammed me into a building!" Kaoru complained.  
"Alright Neko-chan," Haruhi said smiling.  
"I win! And with a new record!" I cheered.  
"Ok Hikaru, your turn!" I said with an evil grin.  
"Dream on! I have a way higher score than Kaoru!"  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru said pouting.  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, but it's true," Hikaru said.  
"I know," Kaoru sighed.  
"Kira-chan! You won again!" Said Honey.  
"Yup! Did you guys exspect anything less?" I said grinning.  
"Ok fine, you win _again_!" Said Hikaru.  
"Awwww, don't be mad Hika-kun!" I said with a smirk.  
"W-what? Don't call me that," He mumbled blushing slightly.  
"All right Hika-kun!" I teased. He just glared at me, but I could tell he didn't mean it "I really am sorry Hika-kun" I said glomping him so I ended up kneeling behind him with my arms around his neck. "About beating you so badly," I said grinning and running over to Haruhi leaving him red in the face.  
"Kira-chan!"  
"I said I was sorry Hika-kun!" I said back.  
_'Mrow'_  
"Hana!" I said picking up my pretty little black kitten.  
"Hana?" Honey and Tamaki asked, eyeing the mass of black fluff in my arms.  
"Yep!" I said.  
"Soo cute!" Said Honey.  
"Hey! We should watch a scary movie!" Said Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Yeah! I said "Let's look for one on demand!"  
We ended up picking Daybreakers and watching the 'Human' side of the movie. I was sitting in between Hikaru and Kaoru on one of the couches. It was only the beginning and Tamaki was already hiding his face behind a pillow. About midway through the movie I had an idea. I needed the twins for it though, so I pretended to be scared for one of the more gruesome parts of the movie.  
"Ahhhhhha!" I screamed and ran and hid under the dining room table.  
"Kira-chan?" The twins asked turning around and spotting me under the table. When they walked up to me, I took their hands and quickly lead them upstairs before anyone could notice.  
"What's going on?" They asked.  
"Shhhhh, I have a plan, and I need your help with it, but keep quiet!"  
Ok the plan was, dress up like ghouls and scare the heck out of Tamaki, all with the help of my collection of horror movie grade fake blood, fangs, weapons, and tattered "bloody" clothing, all left over from previous Halloweens and some stuff I bought at Hot Topic, most of which was never used.  
"Were in!" The twins say excitedly.  
"We should hurry though" I said pulling out all of my props.  
"Whoa!" the twins say in awe I had a LOT of props, really I had three giant bins of it, but what we were using was just the stuff that would fit in my closet.  
"I have guy clothes that should fit you both too, a few friends and I went around scaring the freaks out of people last Halloween with some of this stuff! But most of it has never been used because we always bought too much!" I said.  
When we were done I was wearing a blue ripped and torn up dress, and some bloody bandages around one of my arms, legs, and my waist. I had used some makeup to make my skin look ghostly pale, put in blood red contacts, realistic 'Bloody' fangs, and put on a pure white wig that had 'Bloodstained' tips. Kaoru had on a white 'Bloodstained' dress shirt and black jacket and dress pants and a black wig. Hikaru was wearing a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned so that it showed 'Bloody' bandages underneath, along with a pair of dark denim jeans and a red studded belt, and had on a white wig, both Hikaru and Kaoru had in golden colored contacts.

"Cool!" I said when we're all done.  
It was really dark still, not a single light at all on down stairs.  
"Perfect" I whispered.  
I snuck up behind the couch so I was behind Tamaki with Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of me, I waited for a scary silent part of the movie then grab him from behind, just barley grazing his neck with my fangs.  
"Ahhhhhha!" he screamed, jumping like 'ten feet' in the air before Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed him, which also smears fake blood all over him, he then runs to the basement that he swore he would never go into only a few hours ago, of course everyone else had noticed us leave earlier and knew it was only the twins and I, but they all still laughed along with us at Tamaki's reaction.  
"That was awesome!" I say giving the twins high fives.  
"Someone please tell me you got that on tape," Haruhi said. As soon as she said it Kyouya showed her his iPhone replaying the footage.  
"Sweet!" I said.  
"Tamaki-sempai you can come up now~!" I called, opening the basement door.  
Tamaki slowly looks out, and then the door swings shut again as soon as he sees you and the twins.  
"Oh no you don't!" I said grabbing his arm.  
"Ahhhha! Stay away monster!"  
"You know Sempai, it's not very nice to call people monsters" I said, "I would be fine with you just sleeping down there for the night, but I don't want you to ruin my guitars." I mumbled, "Besides, it's just me, Hikaru and Kaoru"  
"W-what?" He asked, looking around at the 'monsters'  
"Oh my god! Your such a fraidy cat Sempai!" I teased.  
"Anyways I'm tired, I'm getting ready for bed~!" I declared.  
After I told everyone where the bathrooms are to change in Haruhi and I went upstairs to change in my room. I changed into a pair of black sleep shorts with purple bats on them and a long, soft purple tank top that split a few inches upward on each side. Haruhi was wearing a white long-sleeved nightgown with pink trim and a pink bow at the neck and on the sleeves that her dad had snuck into her bag, discarding her previous choice of clothes. When we both come downstairs with our pillows and blankets Hikaru and Tamaki both blushed. Oh, and of course by now the twins and I had all cleaned off the fake blood and props.  
"Ok guys, since we're going to be sleeping in the living room you can sleep on either one of the couches or the floor, take your pick" I said, laying an extra comforter onto the floor and throwing my blanket and pillow on top.  
"Living room?", "Couch?", and "Floor?" were among the utterances heard from some of the hosts.  
"Haruhi, can you show them please" I asked, going to clean off the dining room table.  
"Sure," said with a sigh.  
Eventually everyone was asleep, Haruhi decided to sleep on the floor with me and some of the other hosts; soon I was asleep too, with dreams of when Haruhi and I were little.


	8. New Character Introduction!

New Character Introduction!!!

_Ok! I'm introducing a new character to the story!!! Kyo Cutie's OC is said "New Character" (Kyo Cutie is my awesome friend on Quizilla and has been supporting this story for the longest time and made me want to keep putting new chapters up! Well at least try to because most of the time quizilla isn't working! X( but anyway, thank u soo much Kyo!) So Here I Go!!! _

Name: Sayomi Abe  
Age: 16

Looks: 5'4, short white hair that reaches her shoulders, and light grey eyes.  
Personality: A very friendly but shy girl, when mad is not afraid to speak her mind, enjoys singing and dancing, loves the winter and hates the summer; therefore hates the heat and loves the rain, playing the piano and reading are her favorite things to do and she prefers to have a quiet room when doing so, loves both her parents and will stand up for her friends and family.  
Background: When she was born her parents lived in Japan but had to move at the age of 5 to England because her dad had a job offer that would turn their lives around making them a very wealthy family, because later on her dad would become the CEO of the company, her mother stayed at home to teach Sayomi her schooling and etc. Her grandparent greatly disapprove of you because they wanted a grandson, so when she was 12 her grandparents sent her back to Japan, and gave her enough money to get an apartment and, for other necessities until she got a job, telling her and her parents it was a "Learning Experience". When she first started middle school in Japan she met Akira, and they became best friends, but after the end of middle school Akira and her family had to move again, and now shortly after that she is told that due to the fact that her mother is sterile (sp?) --because of an accident-- she can no longer bare children- and now she ended up stuck with her as the next in line to her father's job (a happy family is a strong family :]... OO" rite?). Her grandparents don't think she is disciplined enough to take her father's job and that's why she was sent to Japan for high school,

ta-dah~!!!


	9. Fun & Games!

Fun & Games! Part one!

Two little girls are seen sitting together in what appears to be the family room, with a couple of Barbie dolls, and some bright colored markers.  
"Hey Akira? Do you think I should make this one's hair blue or pink?" One of the little girls asked the other.  
"Ummm, blue! And I could make mine pink Haru-chan!"  
"Ok!" Said the first little girl, "Look!" She said holding up a Barbie with a blue Mohawk, bright red lips and purple cheeks.  
"Oh my gosh! It looks so messed up!" Said Akira "Hey, look at mine!" She said holding up one that had a pink mullet, black X's for eyes, and drawn on clown looking makeup.  
"Wow, yours looks worse!" Said the other little girl grinning. "You win!" She stated.  
"So what now?"  
"I don't know..." The other girl said tossing the dolls in the corner of the room.  
Just then the lights all went dim as a flash of lightening streaked across the sky outside.  
"W-Was that l-lightning?" Akira asked.  
"I-I think so" Said Haruhi.  
Immediately after the lightening loud rumbling thunder rolled in, confirming the girl's fears.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" They both screamed, running to hide under the dining room table.  
"H-haruhi, I'm scarred" Akira said.  
"M-me T-too N-neko-chan" Said Haruhi.  
Another flash of lightening followed by a chorus of thunder shook the frame of the house.  
"Ahhhhhh!" The two screamed again, hugging each other close. They both looked close to tears. The two stayed like that for the rest of the night, and ended up falling asleep under the table once the storm had ended.  
….

"Huh?" I gasped sitting straight up, startled, "I wonder why I had that dream?" I murmured. I was about to get up, before realizing I was in the living room, surrounded by sleeping hosts, I looked around again to be sure of what I was seeing and froze.  
W-what is the entire host club doing in my living room? No, _sleeping_ in my living room?  
Think, think, ok, Haruhi came over last night because we were having a sleepover… Oh! That's right… Tamaki and his court crashed the party last night! Baka!  
"Awww, cute, I murmured, looking at the twins and how they were laying together. I reached over the end table next to me to get my iPhone and took a picture. I set the phone back down and got up, very carefully, so I wouldn't wake up Haruhi; who was sleeping in between me and Honey-senpai, and walked very carefully around all the people now occupying the floor, so I could get to the bathroom. When I came back I stopped in front of the kitchen to check the time on the microwave, before returning to the living room.  
"Neko-chan?" I heard a tired sounding voice say.  
"Morning Haru-chan" I whispered. She froze and look around again like I had when I first woke up.  
"Ummm?"  
"Oh! Don't worry, the same thing happened to me when I first woke up The Host Club crashed our sleepover remember?"  
"Oh! Ok, I remember, now, how do I get out of here?" She asked.  
I smiled and reached my hand over to her and helped her maneuver through the maze of hosts.  
"Thanks," She said with a small sigh.  
"No Problem," I said reaching over to the end table and grabbing my iPhone."So, how do you think we can get everyone off my floor?"  
"I don't know, Honey-senpai is really scary if you try to wake him up too early in the morning, and I've been told Kyouya-senpai is a lot worse."  
"_Great_," I said to myself. "I guess I'll make breakfast then, maybe they'll wake up on their own with the smell of food." I said hopefully  
"Maybe, I'll help you then, I just gotta use the bathroom first!" She said walking into the hall.  
"Ok" I called back walking towards the kitchen.  
"So what'cha making?" Haruhi asked, walking into the kitchen a minute later.  
"Different flavored pancakes and waffles," I said laying out the ingredients.  
"That sounds really good," She said smiling.  
"Hey Haru-chan? Can you get some different fruits out of the fridge please?" I asked giving her a sweet smile.  
"Sure, sure," She said laughing.  
We had only been cooking for about five minutes, when the first of the hosts woke up.  
"What'cha making?" Hikaru asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"Ahhh!" I jumped and accidentally spilled the flour for the pancake mix all over the counter and on myself and Haruhi.  
"Hmmm? It looks like-"  
"Quit it Kaoru!" I whined, while Hikaru tried to get a better look at what we were making.  
"No peeking before it's done!" I said covering Hikaru's eyes with my free hand.  
"You too Kaoru, Out!" Haruhi said.  
"Now!" I said, Haruhi and I each pushing a twin out of the kitchen.  
The next to wake up were Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Mmmmm, Doesn't that smell good Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin.  
"Yeah" Mori said.  
"Don't even try going in there though," Said Hikaru.  
"Yeah, they won't even let us look until it's done and everyone is awake," Kaoru whined  
"Awwww, but it smells soooo good," Honey complained sitting in one of the chairs.  
"What smells sooo good?" A sleepy Tamaki put in.  
"Akira and Haruhi's cooking" The twins said.  
"My little girls are cooking? To think, I may get to taste something my beautiful daughters made," Tamaki said, a big goofy smile on his face.  
"Were not your daughters!" The two girls said from the kitchen, Causing Tamaki to go curl up in the nearest corner.

"Hmmm, were almost done," I said with a small smile.  
"Yeah, but Kyouya-senpai isn't up yet" Haruhi said.  
"Hmmmm, I still have a few more to make though, hey go tell Tamaki-senpai that if he wakes up Kyouya, I'll let him call me his daughter, and that I'll call him…_daddy_" I had trouble saying that word. "For the rest of the day"  
"Are you sure about that" Haruhi asked.  
"Yeah, I mean _he_ has to wake Kyouya up, that's lots worse than what I have to do,"  
"I guess you're right,"  
"Oh, and I think the food will be done in a minute or two," I said as she walked out the door.  
"K!" She called back.  
…

"Hey senpai!" Haruhi said walking over to Tamaki, who was still in his corner of woe.  
"Haruhi!" He exclaimed picking her up and twirling her in circles.  
"S-senpai!" she yelled at him. When he finally set her down, and the room stopped spinning before her eyes she said "Never...Do that...Again!" She said with a sigh. "Anyway, I came out to tell you that Akira will let you call her your daughter, and will call you daddy for today-"  
"So she accepts me as a father?" Tamaki exclaimed practically jumping up and down.  
"Let me finish senpai! _If_, you wake up Kyouya-senpai"  
"W-what?" Tamaki said his face paling, the twins burst out laughing.  
"H-how could my little girl do this to me?" Tamaki exclaimed, over dramatizing the situation yet again.  
"You can't call me your little girl if you don't agree to the conditions!" Akira Yelled from the kitchen.  
"Come on boss, if you don't do it" Hikaru started.  
"Then no one will get to eat, and if no one can eat" Kaoru said.  
"Then your _little girls_ will starve" Hikaru finished.  
"Come on boss, are you saying you're too _chicken_?" Kaoru said.  
"W-what? I cannot let my daughters starve! I will do it!" Tamaki said holding one fist in the air; head up to the sky in a dramatic pose.  
"Go get em boss!" The twins cheered, as Tamaki walked over to the sleeping Kyouya, "He's dead" They said shrugging once he was out of earshot.  
"Tama-chan isn't gonna make it, is he Takashi?" Honey said.  
"No" Mori said.  
"I'm done!" Akira exclaimed plopping down on a chair next to the twins.  
"Just in time too!" Hikaru said.  
"Tono is about to wake up Kyouya," Kaoru said leaning across the table a bit to get a better look.  
"Oh! Be right back!" Akira said going into the kitchen again. When she came back she had her iPhone set to the video camera mode. When she sat down she tapped the record button and aimed it at Tamaki.  
"Nice," Hikaru said noticing the video camera that was pointing ahead of them at Tamaki.  
Akira only gave him a cute and innocent smile and waited to see Tamaki get the life beat outta him! And that he did, she had made sure the floor was covered in towels before she had Haruhi tell her senpai her proposition so that none of Tamaki's blood got on the floor or furniture. After a very cranky Kyouya, and an injured Tamaki made it to the table, Haruhi helped Akira get all the food on the table and everyone got to eat.

…

"T-this is amazing!" Tamaki proclaimed using the same pose he had used earlier, somehow 'Healed' after eating quite a few of our pancakes and waffles.  
"He heals fast," I said under my breath.

…

When everyone was finished Haruhi and I took all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while everyone else went to go change clothes. During breakfast Tamaki had announced that everyone was taking a trip to the amusement park. So Haruhi and I went upstairs to my room to get ready when we finished cleaning up. I let Haruhi barrow some of my clothes since her dad had replaced all of hers with more frilly, preppy clothes, eww. When we were done I was wearing a grey, v-neck, racer back cardigan tank with grey lace trim at the hem and small, grey, fabric buttons down the front. With that I had on a pair of berry colored denim skinny jeans and a pair of black flats, I wore my favorite black ribbon choker with a small silver key hanging from it. Haruhi had on a pair of dark wash denim jeans with silver flats, and a deep purple ruffle sleeve clinch top. I helped her do her makeup, using mauve, light pink, and shimmery light grey colors for her eye shadow along with shimmery brown mascara a light brown glimmer stick eyeliner and a sheer pink lip-gloss. Then I helped her do her hair in two low ponytails using extensions; much to her protest, held with two purple ribbons. Then I quickly did my own makeup, using light aqua and grey colors for my eye shadow, black shimmer eyeliner and mascara, and clear shimmer lip-gloss. I quickly brushed through my hair, looking at my reflection in the mirror then putting a small aqua blue clip on one side before deciding it was perfect.


	10. Fun & Games Part 2!

Hi Peoples! Welcome to my (Very late) Chapter seven part two! XD Now that I am no longer using quizilla, I am hoping updates will come faster sine with this site I haven't had any problems at all with posting my chapters! (Unlike quizilla, who also would repeatedly delete my finished chapters & not save them! X( meanies!) Musical inspiration: Here It Goes Again – OK Go  Now please enjoy chapter 7 part 2 of And So She Met Him!

…..

Haruhi and I were in my room finishing getting ready to go to '_A commoner's Amusement Park_' I sighed and grabbed a little backpack, it was more like a stuffed panda with straps, only it had a surprisingly large amount of space for the kind of bag it was. I put my purple Skull Candy headphones in the bag, along with my wallet which I switched from my school bag to this one. Once I had everything switched out to my new bag I looked over to see that Haruhi was finished and was now looking at herself in the mirror with slight frown.

"You look fine Haruhi!" I said now frowning slightly myself.

"Sure" She mumbled. "But why couldn't I have just been able have at least some of the clothes I packed with me, why did he have to take them all?" She whined, referring to her Ranka who had switched out her stuff.

"Are you saying you don't like my clothes?" I asked, giving her a false glare.

"N-no Neko-chan! It's just, aren't I a little too _dressed_ _up_ for going to the amusement park, I mean, it's not like I'm going on a date or anything," She said.

I stifled a laugh, "Just relax, it's fine, you look great Haru-chan!" I said giving her thumbs up, which made her laugh a little before sighing. "Now let's go!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. I heard the host all talking downstairs. Well, looks like they're all ready to go. "Reddy?" I asked Haruhi, who shook her head no, I sighed ant turned to walk down the stairs, pausing halfway down. I struck a dramatic pose, putting my right arm up in the air with my palm facing the ceiling and my left out next to me, my fingertips reaching for the ground.

"Wow Kira-chan! You look really pretty!" Honey said smiling as he hugged Bun Bun.

"Awwww, Thank you Honey," I said smiling sweetly.

"Kira-chan, Where is Haru-chan?" Honey asked cutely.

"Haruhi?" I asked tilting my head "She was right behind me," I said looking up to the top of the stairs where I saw Haruhi hugging the railing. I frowned "Haruhi! If u don't get down here in the next three seconds I'm gonna make you wear that first outfit I picked out for you to wear!" I heard a small gasp from Haruhi before she was by my side in the next second.

"Oh, there you are Haru-chan!" I said smiling. I looked back at the hosts and saw Tamaki and Hikaru both blushing. Tamaki looking at Haruhi of course, but I was surprised to see that Hikaru wasn't looking at Haruhi; He was looking at me, which caused me to blush slightly. I quickly tried to hide my blush and walked down the remaining steps, pausing as I passed Tamaki and whispered "Your welcome" To him low enough that no one else would hear, he must have figured out what I was talking about, because he blushed a deeper red and tried to hide his face with his hand as I walked away.

'_Mrow'_

I looked down to see Hana meowing and rubbing against my leg lovingly.

"Awww, Hey baby girl," I murmured picking up the kitten and petting her head. "Is everybody ready?" After a chorus of yeah's and Yes's I put Hana down and petted her on her head once more then stood up, when I looked up I saw Hikaru and Kaoru walking toward me.

"Hey Kira-chan, what was that outfit that you used to threaten Haruhi with?" They asked, leaning in to hear better like it was some big secret. I waited till Tamaki was walking by and within earshot before I answered.

"A double spaghetti strap top and a mini skirt." I said, smirking in satisfaction as Tamaki turned a dark shade of red and decided he was suddenly in some sort of hurry to get to the limo.

"Great timing," They both said grinning.

"I know" I said smiling as I followed the other hosts to the door, Hikaru and Kaoru following behind.

…

In the limo I was sitting in the seats that faced the front of the car. I sat between Hikaru and Kaoru, with Hikaru having the window seat on my left, Kaoru on my right, and Haruhi on the end with the other window seat. Across from us was Kyouya, next to him was Tamaki, then Mori, then Honey. Right now Hikaru and I were playing Tap Tap revenge 3 on my iTouch; I tended to use my iTouch more than the iPhone when it came to gaming apps. I had just beaten Kaoru, so now I was picking the song Hikaru and I were going to play, I ended up choosing _Here It Goes Again_, by_ OK Go_.

"Interesting choice," Hikaru murmured. I was awesome at this song on both Guitar Hero & Rock Band, it was one of my favorites to play in gaming formats.

"Thanks" I said simply as the song started. At the end of the game I had scored 99570 and Hikaru had scored 99500.

"I lost?" Hikaru murmured.

"Yup! And by only 70 points too!" I said smiling. Hikaru just sort of growled about his loss and decided to stay silent and look out the window.

"This limo has Wi-Fi?" I said tilting your head and looking at my iTouch to see that I had full bars on my Wi-Fi signal.

"What car needs to have Wi-Fi in it?" Haruhi yelled. "Damn rich people…" She mumbled. Causing me to crack up. I pulled up the main screen on my iTouch and tapped the You Tube app and started watching some random videos until I pulled up my favorites list. I held in a laugh as I scrolled down on the list and found the _Charlie the Unicorn_ videos. Oh my god! I have to watch these again, I thought, clicking on the first of the three videos, the Candy Mountain episode. I couldn't help but laugh as the two pink and blue unicorns started jumping on Charlie and yelling about needing to go to Candy Mountain, and I cracked up even more when I thought of how much the two of them reminded me of Tamaki with his crazy plans and even the way he acted, yup, they we're almost as annoying as him, I thought.

"What's soo funny?" Hikaru asked curiously leaning over my shoulder, suddenly deciding to talk to me after his Tap Tap defeat. I held up a finger and tried to stop my giggling as I restarted the video and handed Hikaru one of the earbuds.

We were soon laughing as we watched the third episode together.

"Hey, don't the two pink and blue unicorns kinda remind you of Tamaki-senpai?" I asked leaning closer to him and whispering in his ear when the video ended. He started laughing again and nodded.

After we watched _Charlie the Unicorn_ I put on a few _Annoying Orange_ videos before going to _edbassmaster_'s channel, I had just found it recently, he had a ton of hilarious prank and hidden camera videos.

…..

"Were here!" Tamaki announced happily.

"Wha?" I said looking up. "Oh!"

"Come on Kira-chan!" Hikaru said pulling me out of the car. I quickly grabbed my backpack just before my feet hit the asphalt of the parking lot. I then found myself arm in arm with Hikaru and Kaoru walking toward the park entrance.

"Soo… _daddy_, now that were here, what do we do?" I asked the club president.

"S-she called me daddy~!" Tamaki yelled dramatically as he pulled me away from the twins to hug me.

"If you hug me any harder _you're going to kill me_!" Either that or the other way around I thought.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya said getting his attention. Tamaki looked over to Kyouya, and then down at me and then back to Kyouya again before finally letting go of me.

"Thanks Kyouya-senpai!" I said.

"Now as far as what to do, I picked up a map" Kyouya said opening a fold out map of the park.

"Hey Takashi! Can we go to the candy store?" Honey asked his cousin, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sure" Mori said, and so the two left for the candy store.

"Ohhhh, we should go on a roller coaster!" I exclaimed.

"R-roller c-c-coaster?" Tamaki shouted shaking.

"How about that one? At the start you go up exactly 90 degrees and then plummet straight back toward the ground then go into lots of loops and twists and turns! It even has a few different areas of the coaster that fire shoots out at you during the ride!" I said excitedly.

"Whoa! That sounds awesome!" The twins said giving me a thumbs up.

"F-Fire? No! Daddy doesn't want his daughter going on such a _dangerous _and _scary_ ride!" Tamaki said grabbing me.

"Grrrrrrrr… _daddy_… let go of me…now…" I said in a very scary calm way, Making the twins hide behind Tamaki, who was hiding behind Kyouya, who was smirking slightly.

"That's my Neko-chan," Haruhi said grinning.

"Haru-chan!" I said hugging Haruhi.

"B-but that ride is d-dangerous…" Tamaki whimpered from his '_hiding place_'

"The fire doesn't really touch you, it wasn't safe then do you really think they would let people on it?" I said.

"I-I g-guess not…" Tamaki said looking down.

"Great! Then I'm getting on that roller coaster!" I said smiling.

"Wha?" Tamaki said, getting ready to protest again.

"And now, you're going to get on it too!" I said pointing a finger at him.

"Wha? I don't want to!"

"Too bad, It's what would make me happy… you don't want to disappoint me do you _daddy_…?" I said pouting.

"N-no, I-I… I'll do it…" Tamaki said hanging his head in defeat.

"Ha! I win!" I said, smirking.

"So you really could get Tamaki-senpai to go on a roller coaster…" Haruhi said.

"Huh?" Tamaki said looking from me to Haruhi and back again.

"Let's go senpai!" I said pushing Tamaki ahead of us.

"You win… so, what do I have to do?" Haruhi asked coming up next to me.

"Hmmm, I don't know yet…" I said pulling my iPhone & my purple headphones out of my bag, plugging in the headphones, & handing one of the earbuds to Haruhi. The two of us walked arm in arm a little behind the rest of the hosts just listening to the hum of the music, talking and laughing until we reached the line for the coaster.

"Wow! Look at all these people in line!" The twins said staring in awe at the long line for the coaster.

"Yup! The roller coasters always have the longest lines in the park." I said getting in the end of the long procession of people. "I guess Kyouya-senpai isn't coming then…" I said looking over to where our senpai had seated himself on one of the park benches with his iPhone.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait?" Kaoru asked looking at the slowly moving line.

"Well first, T- I mean… _daddy_… Quit trying to sneak away, you're not trying to disappoint me are you?" I asked frowning.

"Gah! N-No I-I was just…" Giving up Tamaki walked back over to us and found a wall he could lean against to sulk since there were no corners.

"Hey Kira-chan, how about a rematch?" Hikaru asked.

"You still think you can beat me huh?" I asked pulling my iTouch out.

"I don't think, I know, earlier was just dumb luck," He said.

"Sure, sure. You can pick the song this time then" I said handing Hikaru my iTouch, he picked Last Resort by Papa Roach.

...

"Ha! Told you I would win!" Hikaru said grinning

"Alright, I'll give you that one" I said smiling. We all spent the rest of the time talking and about random things, movies, TV, music.

"Oh! It's our turn next!" The twins said excitedly.

"It's a three seating coaster, so who's sitting next to Tamaki-senpai?" I asked Haruhi in a whisper.

"I guess I'm sitting with him then…" Haruhi sighed.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her. "You are the best friend ever! I owe you one!"

When it was our turn Hikaru sat on one end with me next to him and Kaoru on my other side, Haruhi and Tamaki in the row behind us.

….

"That was awesome!" I said when the ride was over.

"Yeah!" The twins agreed.

"You _really _owe me" Haruhi said from next to me. Tamaki had been yelling for someone to stop the ride the whole time, though it was hard to hear him that clearly over everyone else on the ride, though I was sure haruhi could practically hear every word.

"I know, I know! Thank you!" I said hugging her again.

…

"Ohhhh, its soo cute…" I murmured pausing next to a small prize booth. The thing that had caught my attention was a small grey wolf plushie hanging amongst the rest of the prizes; wolves were my favorite animals. I handed the clerk the money to play the game, to win you had to land a rubber frog on a marked lilly pad which each represented the level of the prize you could win, and you had five tries.

"What are you trying to do?" Hikaru asked coming up behind me just as I was on my third try, making me miss, again.

"Trying to win that little wolf up there," I said pointing to it and then looking down at the last two frogs then out to the lilly pads.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he placed a frog on the catapult, he aimed for one of the red marked lilly pads and launched the catapult; and missed. He frowned tried again with the last frog.

"Congratulations! Which prize would you like?" The lady running the both asked Hikaru after he landed the frog on one of the lilly pads.

"That one" He said pointing to the wolf plushie I had been trying to win.

"Here you go," The lady said giving the wolf to him.

"Thanks," He said taking the prize. "Here," He said handing me the plushie.

"T-thank you Hikaru…" I said blushing slightly

"Yeah," He said simply looking away."Everyone else is waiting at one of the food stands."

"Ok…" I said, linking arms with him and walking in the direction everyone had been headed. I didn't notice the slight blush on Hikaru's face when I linked our arms together. I smiled slightly hugging my new plushie with one arm and leaving the other linked with Hikaru's

….

"Kira-chan! Hika-chan!" Honey called running up and hugging my legs.

"Hi Honey-senpai!" I said smiling.

"There you are! Where were you? Hikaru, what did you do to my little girl?" The two of us ignored Tamaki, walking around him and towards the others. "Wha? Your ignoring me?" Tamaki shouted turning around.

"What's that Neko-chan?" Haruhi asked pointing to my wolf plushie.

"Oh, Hikaru won it for me…" I said trying to hide my light blush, making Haruhi smirk, though she decided not to bother me about it anymore, for now.

…..

"I'm soo tired…" I murmured as I sat on one of the park benches, the twins had gone on the last few roller coasters without me, so I had hung out with Kyouya while they had dragged Tamaki along with them, and Haruhi Mori and Honey had gone off to another part of the park.

"I apologize about us coming to your house soo unexpectedly last night Akira, but it was Tamaki's idea, and once Tamaki gets an idea there is rarely any stopping him. It seems you've lost some sleep because of it," Kyouya said.

"That's ok Kyouya-senpai, it was actually kind of fun," You answered with a small smile. "Actually, I haven't had this much fun in a long time,"

"Hmmm…"

"Oh, and thanks again for saving me from Tamaki earlier,"

"…Your welcome, it looked like he was going to hug you to death,"

"Maybe…" I said while thinking about what a horrible way to die that was.

I felt my eyelids drooping and my eyes beginning to sting from my attempt at keeping them open. I was vaguely aware as I fell sideways into Kyouya with my head on his shoulder as I quickly drifted into sleep. Kyouya made no attempt to move me, had anyone walked by they would have seen him give a small smile before going back to his work.

…

"Awwww, look…" Haruhi whispered looking over at Akira sleeping on Kyouya's shoulder, as Tamaki was flipping out; She took out her phone and snapped a quick picture.

"Mmmm…?" Akira murmured, her eyelids fluttering open. "Oh!" She said a bit startled finding herself sleeping on Kyouya's shoulder. "S-sorry Kyouya-senpai, I guess I sort of fell asleep on you…"

"It's all right, it's partially my fault for not being able to stop Tamaki from depriving you of sleep last night with our unwelcomed visit." Kyouya said.

"I told you not to worry about that, its fine" Akira said smiling, She stood up and stretched slightly. "I think the park is about to close, where are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"Here!" Honey called running up and hugging her legs, she smiled at him and stifled a yawn.

"Let's go home!" The twins said smiling and linking arms with her.

…..

I yawned again for what had to be the third time since I got in the limo.

"You don't have to stay awake ya know Kira-chan," Hikaru started.

"We'll wake you up when we get back to your house." Kaoru finished.

"Ok…" I said stifling another yawn, I leaned on Hikaru and put my head on his shoulder, hugging my wolf plush close as I fell asleep, my eyes had closed before I had the chance to see his blush.

….

"Kira-chan… you need to wake up now…" Hikaru whispered in my ear.

"Mmmmm…?" I blinked and sat up using my free hand to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Your home now," He said.

"Oh," I said sleepily, I blushed at how close I had been to Hikaru. I picked up my backpack and after giving everyone hugs followed Haruhi to my doorstep. I took out my keys and opened the door waving to the hosts before closing the door.

"Hmmm, it's kinda late, wanna just spend the night again?" I asked Haruhi.

"Sure, I just gotta call my dad."

"K, I think I'm just gonna go change then go to bed…" I said yawning again, it was then that I realized just how much sleep I had lost last night.

"Yeah, me too, I'll be up in a minute k?"

"K…"

….

Since it was just Haruhi and I tonight, no hosts this time, we both slept in my room in my king sized bed since there was plenty of room. I sighed when I finally laid down in bed. "Goodnight Haruhi…"

"Goodnight Neko-chan…"

Well that's it for the chapter seven! I had writer's block toward the middle though… -_- Writer's block sucks! But I managed to finish it! X3 and this was 6 pages exactly on word! I think that may b the most I've ever written, it's 3,355 words! *Happy dance* Yay! I thank my reviewers, supporters, and commoner's coffee! I love Commoner's coffee! Anyway! Enjoy! I hope to have the next chapter out soon! It will b the one with KyoCuties OC! I'm so excited to write that part! Anyway! Thank you for reading! ^-^


	11. Surprise!

Hey everyone! First I wanna thank some of the people who reviewed & put my story in their favorites! Thank you to i-love-naruhina, neko-chan4566, yiika95, there were more people who added my story to favorites or alert, but I can't find the names anywhere sorry! '^-^, I would also like to give a huge thanks to KyoCutie, who helped with this chapter & who's OC is in the story! Now, please enjoy chapter 8! ^-^

"Haruhi! Kira-chan!" The twins greeted catching both Haruhi and I in a hug, virtually the second the we walked into the classroom.

"Hey guys," I said smiling. Haruhi just scowled and tried squirming out of their grip.

"Would the two of you let go of me…?" Haruhi yelled at the twins.

"Awwww, but Haruhi!" They protested.

"Now" She said in a scary serious tone. The twins pouted a little but let the two of us go and we made our way to our seats, Hikaru and Kaoru following behind.

"Ummm, Akira-chan…?"

"Hmmm?" I turned in my seat to face one of the boys who was one of my regular customers at the host club. I think his name is…Kenta? Yes That's right, Kenta Kuromori, "Yes?" I said addressing him.

"Well, ummm, I-I was just wondering… are you going to be at the host club again today Akira-chan…?" Kenta asked.

"Well of course I am Kenta-san!" I said smiling kindly at him.

"O-oh, ok…" He said blushing and, headed back to his own desk.

I sighed and turned back to Haruhi. "I hope it won't always be like that from now on…"

"Like what?" Haruhi asked

"Boys coming up to me like that with that look on their faces, for one, if it does continue like this it will get annoying, and I don't feel the same way about any of them, but they'll probably just keep coming back and trying to 'win me over'… I don't want to be mean, but if they keep it up there going to get hurt when they realize I don't feel the same about them…"

"Neko-chan…" Haruhi gave me a pitying look.

"Sorry Kira-chan, but that's how it is, and sometime they will have to be hurt, but until then you're stuck with them…" Kaoru said, Hikaru was silent the whole conversation.

I sighed again and pulled out my sketchbook. I know I chose this, and I'm glad I did, I wouldn't take it back for anything, but I still feel bad, I feel like I'm leading those boys on… I took a deep breath, I'm not gonna sulk over this, I just have to figure out how to fix this. I thought as an image came into my head and began transferring itself onto the blank page in my sketchbook; my long hair touched the bottom of the page, some of it hiding my face.

"Class, we have another new student today." The teacher announced to the class. I kept my head down and continued sketching.

"Please introduce yourself Miss Abe." The teacher said.

"Doozo yoroshiku. My name is Sayomi Abe." A girl's voice said.

The pencil in my hand dropped to the floor and I looked up to the front of the classroom.

"Thank you Miss Abe, everyone please make her feel welcome. You can have a seat in front of Miss Ariname." Mrs. Yamata, our Teacher, said gesturing to the open seat in front of me. The girl thanked the teacher and turned toward the class again. She looked up to where Mrs. Yamata had told her to sit and her eyes locked with mine a look of recognition flickering in them.

"Kira-chan?" She asked after sitting in her seat and turning to face me.

"Sayo-chan," I said with a huge smile. I got up and hugged her and she hugged back. "What are you doing here Sayo-chan? I thought you didn't want to go to Ouran?" I said tilting my head.

"Well, I didn't, but my grandparents are making me… they applied me to Ouran without my knowing." She sighed.

"So Kira-chan, is this another friend that you have been magically reunited with?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"This is Sayomi, my best friend from middle school." I said smiling. "And Sayomi this is Haruhi Fujioka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" I said motioning to each person in turn.

"Pleased to meet you all!" Sayomi said leaning on the back of the desk to get a better look at everyone.

"Hmmm, I think we found ourselves another toy" The twins said grinning.

"Nice to meet you Sayomi-chan," Haruhi said smiling.

"You can just call me Sayo, any friend of Kira-chan's is a friend of mine." Sayomi said smiling.

"Ok Sayo-chan" Haruhi said smiling.

…..

"So you work in a Host club?" Sayomi asked as the two of us walked through the halls after school, we had gotten out of class early so you could get to the club a little earlier.

"Yeah, basically since my first day here"

"Wow…"

"Yeah, oh! And when you see a tall blond and he starts calling you a princess, run, run before he glomps you to death…" I said with a serious face, until we both burst out laughing. "Here we are, music room three." I said pushing open one of the doors and leading Sayomi inside.

"Oh! Hi Kyouya-senpai," I said smiling at him, there was no one else in the room besides the three of us, Kyouya was sitting on one of the couches typing something on his laptop.

"Hello Akira, and who is this?" He asked looking away from his laptop and up at Sayomi.

"This is Sayomi Abe, she just transferred here today." I answered sitting down next to him, Sayomi sat on the end of the couch beside me.

"Hmmm, Sayomi Abe… Nice to meet you, I'm Kyouya Ootori," He said briefly looking up from his laptop screen to introduce himself.

"My beautiful daughter has arrived to the club early today!" Tamaki shouted quickly walking over to us and pulling me into a hug.

"S-senpai!" I yelled at him, he was holding me too tight, I was sure I would find a bruise later.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said in a strict tone, giving the blond a warning glance.

"K-kyouya?" Tamaki asked looking at his friend.

"Let go of Akira," Kyouya ordered.

"Thank you!" I sighed as Tamaki put me down and I took my spot back on the couch next to Kyouya.

"Are you all right Kira-chan?" Sayomi asked after glaring at Tamami, who was now in his emo corner.

"Yeah, but I'll probably have a bruise later… Thanks for saving me, again, Kyouya-senpai,"

"Again? Does this happen often?" Sayomi asked glaring at Tamaki again.

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh, Akira, you have ten clients today," Kyouya said typing something on his laptop again.

"Only ten now?" I said sounding a bit relived.

"How many did you have before?" Asked Sayomi.

"Well at first it was so many that I was booked with fifteen clients for a week and two days just to fit them all in, and now it is finally minus five…"

"Wow…"

…..

It was now after club and Sayomi had stayed and been one of my customers for the day, my other customers had really seemed to like her too.

"You're a girl." Sayomi said, rather bluntly to Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins gasped.

"Yes I am." Tamaki and the twins stared open mouthed at Haruhi.

"H-haruhi! That's supposed to be a secret!" Tamaki yelled flipping out.

"So, I don't care whether people think I'm a boy or a girl, It doesn't matter to me," She said.

"But if people find out then you can't be in the host club anymore!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ummm, in case you have forgotten Tamaki, I'm a girl, I'm in the host club, and everyone knows what sex I am." I said, ticking off each detail on my fingers. "I don't see why it even matters anymore whether or not people know Haruhi is a girl," Tamaki gasped.

"A young lady should not use such language!" Tamaki shouted pointing a finger at me.

"What language? Sex?" He gasped again and put a hand over his mouth. I sighed. "I was referring to my gender, not what you do in bed,"

"I will not have my daughter speaking this way!" He yelled. I sighed.

"Tamaki, your being an idiot," Kyouya said. The twins were snickering and Haruhi had a hand to her forehead.

"Daughter? What the hell?" Sayomi shouted. Tamaki gasped, again. "What? You don't like me saying hell?" Tamaki flinched. "Hell! Hell! Hell!" Tamaki went to his emo corner to sulk.

"So why does he call you his daughter, and why does everyone have to think you're a guy Haruhi?" She asked looking at the two of us.

"Long story…" We both said.

"Hey, Why don't you both come to my house, plus we could explain it to you on the way there Sayo-chan," I suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Kira-chan!" Said Sayomi.

"Yeah, I just have to call my dad first then," Haruhi said.  
"Ok!" I said smiling & linking arms with them both. "Bye guys!" I said to the rest of the hosts as we all left

…..

"Dad?"

"Akira!" My dad said smiling. I ran through the doorway and hugged him.

"Your back!" I said smiling before letting go and taking a step back to see him better.

"Yup, my computer refresher course ended today,"

"Hi Mr. Ariname," Sayomi said with a smile.

"Sayomi?" He looked behind me at Sayomi, and then noticed Haruhi too. "Haruhi?"

"Hi Mr. Ariname," Said Haruhi, he pulled them both into a hug.

"I haven't seen either of you in a long time, do you both go to Ouran now?"

"Yeah," They replied.

'_Mrow!'_

"Hana! Hi baby," I said picking up my cat and following my dad out of the hallway, leading Haruhi and Sayomi upstairs.

"Nice room," Sayomi said.

"Thanks, a bit different from my old one," I said smiling.

My room had six walls, the room was shaped like a square with another smaller square on top and to the right of the first box, if you imagine that then that's how the room is shaped once two put the two squares together, thus, six walls. Three of the walls are painted a light aqua blue color, one grey, one wall was a black chalkboard paint wall that covered the whole wall, and the last wall was painted black with an aqua blue rose, with detailed stem, thorns, leaves and petals, that matched the color of my other walls. The two black walls connected at a corner of the room by my bed, then next to the rose wall was another blue wall, the grey wall, then the last two blue walls; one of which held the small walk-in closet, and the balcony along the grey wall. All my furniture was black, my dresser and vanity, bookshelf/desk, headboard, futon. My comforter and bed sheets were grey and aqua blue with fancy and elegant black crosses on them, and my pillows matched, along with some little pillows there were the colors or my walls, one was even blue with a single black rose on it. I had an aqua blue mini fridge stocked with sodas, a thin LCD TV that hung on my wall in the corner so that I could see it from the bed or the futon, and my laptop sat on my desk/bookshelf.

"Wayyy different! Ugh! I could not stand those awful pink walls!"

"Hey! I didn't paint those! My parents did when we first moved in," I said pouting. "That's why this time I painted the whole room myself," I said a bit proudly.

"Relax! I'm only joking, well halfway, that pink always did give me a headache when I would first walk into your room though,"

"Now you're over exaggerating," I said laughing.

"Didn't you used to like pink things when you were little Neko-chan?" Haruhi said grinning.

"N-no!"

"Kira-chan! You told me you had always hated pink!" Sayomi said with a fake gasp.

"I-I guess I just forgot?" I said nervously.

"Forgot huh?" Haruhi and Sayomi asked.

"Yeah, people forget things, even ten year old people…" I mumbled. Haruhi and Sayomi started laughing. I tilted my head. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sayomi said no longer laughing.

"Hey Hana baby," Sayomi cooed scratching behind Hana's ear.

"She's soo cute," Haruhi murmured petting Leana's side, making her purr loudly and lean against her leg.

I laughed, "Yeah, she is, She's only five months old."

'_Bleep'_

I looked down at my phone's flashing screen. _'New Text Message'_ I looked at the sender and sighed.

"What is it Neko-chan?" Asked Haruhi.

"This," I said, handing her my iPhone with the message screen up.

_Tamaki- 3:45_

_Kiraaa-channn! I miss my beautiful daughters TT-TT why can't we come over to your house? Plz? Daddy misses his daughters! _

Haruhi let out a sigh too "We?"

"Yeah we, meaning senpai is using that as an excuse so he can come over," I sighed.

"Wait, why does he call you guys his daughters anyway?" Sayomi asked.

"Oh, well I think it's because he thinks of the host club as his family, and he and Kyouya being the president and vice president of the club, Tamaki calls himself daddy, and Kyouya mommy, and the twins, Honey and Mori are like his sons, and Haruhi and I, being the girls in the club, his daughters…" I said.

"Well, I _guess_ that makes sense… in a weird way," Sayomi said.

…

_**Doozo yoroshiku- I'm very pleased to meet you.**_

**Thank you all for reading my story long enough to get to chapter 8! And thank u to Nalley (KyoCutie) for helping me with this story & who's OC (Sayomi) I am using! Thanks soo much! ^-^ And thank you to the people who have reviewed so far! Soooo, PLEASE REVIEW! The more people who review, the more inspired I will be to get out new chapters! Your reviews really do help! I would love to get lots more reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**


	12. Author's Note

For everyone waiting for a new chapter (& maybe those who've given up on it…) I'm currently re-writing the story, I'm not going to be doing many major changes to the storyline, but I will be changing the way it was written. Because of how much my writing style has changed since starting this story it's a lot harder now to add anything to it. The story will be re-written in first person and with more detail, though since I'm trying not to change too much mainly for the sake of the current readers, I believe the best chapters will come after what I have now is redone. Although if anyone has any objections or concerns to this then please leave a review and I will get back to you.

I hope I can start getting the new chapters out soon and that everyone likes the revised version. ^^


	13. Nightmares

**Soo sorry for the extremely late update, so, I'm just gonna start the story now then. Oh! Also, my writing style has changed quite a bit since the last chapter of this story, so I need to know if you prefer this way or the old way more, and If you do like the old way more I can switch back to it for this story.**

_**7.11.2010**_**: I have successfully switched the writing in all chapters to first person, and I haven't gotten any complaints on the switch so by at least 7:00 today all the updates should be posted and I will start posting completely new chapters again soon! ^^ **

...

"_Get away from me!" I screamed over my shoulder, "Go away!" _

_My pursuer didn't listen; I could still hear his footsteps pounding on the wet pavement._

"_Why won't you leave me alone?" I yelled, the alone coming out as more of a sob._

_I got laugher in response. And then something hit me hard in the back and knocked the breath out of me, I heard his footsteps growing louder as I lay there on the damp ground, and I started sobbing. "Leave me alone!" I shouted weakly._

"_Kira!" He shouted, tauntingly. "Kira!"_

"Kira!"

"Kira! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and sat up; I was in my room, in my bed. I felt something wet on my face and reached up, wiping away a stream of tears.

"Kira," I heard someone sigh, Sayomi. I looked to my right to see her looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sayo-chan?"

"You were screaming…" She said sadly.

I stifled a sob and hugged her.

"It's ok," she said, hugging me back. "I'm here now," she said, "You always did have the worst nightmares, Kira-chan"

"Sayo-chan? What time is it?" I asked after a minute.

"5:45"

I sighed and leaned back into my pillow. "I guess we need to get ready now huh?" I sighed.

"Yeah, guess so," Sayomi said, "Ugh! I really hate wearing that uniform though!" She complained.

"I could make you a new one you know?" I said, walking over to my closet.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could have it done in one or two days," I said, laying my modified uniform on the bed and grabbing my sketchbook off my desk. "Do you want me to use the girl's or boy's uniform to make it?"

"Boy's" She said.

"Ok then, I could make a vest out of the jacket, and maybe make arm warmers out of the sleeves" I said, sketching as I spoke, "And a black skirt?" I asked, showing her the current sketch.

"I like it, it's cute,"

"Mkay, I'll start on it after school, but, for now you have to wear _that _gaudy yellow thing," I said, pointing to her current uniform.

"I can't wait until I can burn it," She said, making me laugh.

….

"Hey, what's wrong with kira chan?" The twins asked Sayomi. They we're all currently in first period and Akira was now passed out on her desk.

"She kept having nightmares last night," Sayomi said, "Really bad ones, even I was a little freaked out, I had to wake her up once or twice because of them…"

"That bad…?" Kaoru asked looking concerned.

"Whenever Kira-chan gets nightmares it's always bad like this, thankfully she doesn't get them often," Sayomi said.

"Will they get worse if she keeps having them…?" Hikaru asked.

"There's really no way to tell," She replied, looking back to her best friend, watching for any signs she was having another nightmare.

Just then Haruhi walked into the classroom, also noticing the somber mood. She hung up her bag on the side of her desk and took her seat.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Kira chan's having nightmares," Sayomi answered.

"Oh no, since when," Haruhi asked.

"Last night," Said Sayomi.

"Are they… are they really bad?"

"Yeah…"

…

"_What the hell do you want?" I shouted back to my pursuer, "Just leave me alone, please!"_

_But the figure never stopped, actually, he started gaining on me, I turned my head to look back for a second and my breath caught; there were now three chasing me._

"_Why are you doing this?" I shouted, pushing myself to run further. I thought I was going to make it, I was thinking, I just have to make it to that shopping center where all the lights are and all the people and I'll be safe. Only it seemed to get further away the harder I ran; my legs were starting to tire, but I kept pushing myself. And then my foot caught on something, probably a broken bottle because then I felt sharp pain in my right foot, like shards of glass were cutting and burying deep into my skin. As I fell, I briefly wondered why I was not wearing shoes, what a stupid thing to think when you're falling to the street in the middle of running for your life; but this is what I thought of nonetheless. My head must have hit the concrete hard because I could feel sticky wet blood running down my face as I laid there with my ear pressed up to the cement. I could hear my own heavy breathing along with the heavy thud of my pursuer's footfalls as they neared their prey… me._

"_Kira,"_

"_Stay away from me," I managed to whisper._

"_Kira,"_

"_Leave me alone, go away!" I managed better this time as I called out again._

"_Kira!"_

…

Kira…!"

"Sayo-chan…" I whispered. I slowly looked up at her, "Why do you look like you're about to cry Sayo-chan?" I mumbled, sitting up more. Then I noticed one of my jacket sleeves was damp along with the desk. "Eww, did I drool on the desk?" I asked oh so brilliantly, I still wasn't completely awake.

Sayomi gave me a sad smile and said, "No Kira-chan, you were crying,"

"Crying?" I reached a hand up to my eye, "Why would I be-"I stopped when I felt moisture under my eye, I pulled back to see clear liquid collected on my finger.

"Kira-chan," I heard Haruhi's voice say from behind me, "Maybe you should go to the nurse,"

"The nurse?"

She nodded.

"Miss Ariname, is there a problem, I see your now awake for my lecture, but now are deciding to talk to Mr. Fujioka," Mrs. Yamata said.

"I… I need to… go to the nurse's office sensei… please," I said in a low voice.

"Oh my, why didn't you just say so? I apologize Miss Ariname," She said, "Hitachiin Hikaru, please escort her,"

Hikaru nodded and came around to my desk, I looked up at him a bit dazed, he looked… frustrated, worried even. I stood and went to grab my bag but he got it for me and started walking to the front of the room. I followed quietly behind as he led me into the hallway. He hadn't said anything to me since I'd woken up, I couldn't see his face at all, he was walking very fast and it seemed as if he was trying to keep distance between us. I quickened my pace a little and he did the same; again, with the same results. I then tried again and was able to just barely catch onto his sleeve before he was out of my reach again. He spun around to face me, his eyes holding the same look they had had in class.

"Hikaru… what's wrong…?" I said in a whisper.

He looked down at me yet did not meet my eyes. "Nothing's wrong," He said then looked away.

"Don't lie to me," I said, this time a bit louder, my eyes pleading with him.

He turned away from me again, breaking my hold on him. I let my arm fall limply to my side.

"You scarred me okay…?" He said after a minute.

"W-what…?" I asked in the same quiet voice.

"The look on your face… You looked so scarred, and… you looked like you had given up on something…" He said. "That's not you Kira… you're not the kind of person to give up on anything, you keep fighting…" He said, turning back to me again; his eyes widened when he looked back at me, "Why are you crying…?"

I hadn't realized I had been, but I ignored the question and closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around him, I'd wanted to say something, something comforting to stop him from worrying, but at the moment I couldn't think of anything so I just continued hugging him; and after a moment I felt his arms wrap around me and his head lay on my shoulder, and I knew then that no words were needed.

…..

**Hmm, after writing this I realized it sounded more like an ending to a story, but, oh well, cuz it's not and there will be more to come ^^ If you haven't already added to story alerts then please do, as I now have multiple new stories to work on, so my plan for now is to work on them in order doing one chapter of each at a time, that way other stories will not be neglecter and hopefully the readers will be happy ^^**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! ^^**


	14. Very Important! Please Read!

Ok, so I haven't been on fanfiction in months, well, I'm grounded… but not getting into all that, I have been working on all my stories and when my Internet is back permanently then I will have plenty of updates for all my stories.

For Looking Glass in particular I am currently giving it a complete makeover, I was writing some of the new chapters for it and comparing them to the older ones, hey just look amateurish. I am extremely happy with how the rewrite is going and I know you all will love it! But, for the fans of the original version I will leave it up instead of deleting it from the account ^^

For Confessions readers, I have new chapters on my laptop waiting to be posted, I had a slight bit of writers block with this story, but I think readers will like the chapters to come

And So She Met Him readers, This story as well will be revamped, I feel the characters are too much out of character and that the writing could be cleaned up a bit, expect an even better reading experience with the new updates ^^

I'm Not One For Love Songs viewers, for one, I really want to change the title of this one, it just doesn't seem to suit the story :/ Though I think the story itself it perfect the way it is and though lacking in chapters right now I think it is one of my favorite stories.

A Vampire's Love readers, I'm having a slight bit of trouble with this one, since it was born from roleplay texts it is a bit difficult to make the story coherent. I have a feeling I'll be recruiting the help of my wonderful BFF to help me with this one since she did such a lovely job co-authoring this with me in the past

Finally, to Over & Over readers, to be honest I have been a bit at loss for creative inspiration for this one, I may need the help of readers to provide inspiration on this one.

Also, I have a few Invader Zim stories on deviantart that I will be adding to fanfiction as well probably today actually so you will have something to read for a while in my absence. ^^

I am so sorry for taking so long in getting back to my readers, this is the first time I've had acces of a computer with working internet so I wanted to use this rare opportunity to let you all know what was going on and apologize for taking so long. Sorry to those who thought this was going to be a new chapter But if your interested, check out some of my DA stuff I'm about to post ^^


	15. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
